nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2 is a tactical role-playing game in the ''Shin Megami Tensei'' series published by Atlus for the Nintendo DS. It is a sequel to the 2009 Nintendo DS role-playing game Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor. It was released in Japan in July 2011, in North America in February 2012, and in Europe in October 2013. An enhanced version for the Nintendo 3DS, titled Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2 Record Breaker, was released in 2015. The setting of Devil Survivor 2 spans the whole country of Japan. It tells the story of Japanese high school students who enter a pact, enabling them to summon demons and fight mysterious creatures invading and destroying the country. The plot may unfold differently depending on the player's actions who assumes the role of a silent young demon tamer involved in this incident. The game is a tactical role-playing which takes after its predecessor as it involves controlling several demon tamers in their fights against different enemies and gaining new skills in the process. It has new additions such as the Fate System where the player can relate with other cast as well as the upgradeable racial skills. The game was designed to bring several improvements to the original Devil Survivor. It received positive critical reception by video game publications which praised the story and improvements over its predecessor but criticized the game's high difficulty and lack of innovation. Gameplay Devil Survivor 2 is a tactical role-playing game. Like in the previous Devil Survivor game, in combat situations, the player takes on the role of a young demon tamer and is free to interact with other characters at the cost of time going by or to engage in free battles that do not make time continue. In fights with the computer opponent to defeat enemies and satisfy certain objectives such as helping other characters, while avoiding conditions that will end the mission in failure. In three versus three battle phase, the battle is presented in first-person and traditional turn-based battles, player controls one human and two demons, allowing the player to select one action for each squad member, and the computer doing the same for its squad; combat is then resolved after this selection. Players can get their "Extra Turn" or "Double Extra" in the battle if the player has attacked the enemy's weaknesses or launched critical attacks, and when a leader's health become zero, the battle ends. Also, the player can crack enemy skills. Once cracked, the player can assign these skills across all of their parties' human characters. In addition to demon fusion, the player can acquire new demons, up to 24 in total, by attempting to win demon auctions using the Macca collected in battle. Outside battle, the player can explore the country or save their game. Devil Survivor 2 has a new feature called the "Fate System". The player can develop relationships with other characters, starting at Rank 0. The stronger the relationship, the more that character becomes effective in battle and can share the same skillcracks. In the sixth day of the game, the player must choose an available ending, which the player can unlock by answering some questions from the other characters or help them during battle. Plot Reception ES: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2 Category:Shin Megami Tensei games Category:Atlus games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Role-playing games Category:Tactical role-playing games Category:2011 video games Category:2012 video games Category:2013 video games